


Public Disaster

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: The three bands had a few days of down time until their next show. Blink-182, Green Day, and Kut U Up had been touring for a month now, nearly non-stop. They were to spend a few days in California, so the eleven of them decided to spend their first night out on the town. The boys had already started drinking before even leaving the hotel.





	Public Disaster

The three bands had a few days of down time until their next show. Blink-182, Green Day, and Kut U Up had been touring for a month now, nearly non-stop. They were to spend a few days in California, so the eleven of them decided to spend their first night out on the town. The boys had already started drinking before even leaving the hotel. Billie Joe had already caused hell, egged on by Tom, Mark, and Chris. He had swung from a chandelier, taking it down with him. He had to begrudgingly walk to the front desk with it after.

Now their shenanigans were taken to the streets. A few were on skateboards trying to show off to the other guys. Chris, being already more than slightly buzzed, tried to do a kick flip and fell flat on his face. As Mark and Travis went to help him up, they noticed the building in front of them. It was a small, bustling pub and the smells wafting from inside were quite inviting.

After righting up Chris, the gang decided to venture in. A midnight meal seemed very inviting. Thankfully, the pub had a back room for big parties and the bands were headed in. they all ordered drinks and dozens of appetizers that were strewn about the table.

About an hour had passed, and Tom was starting to get a bit touchy-feely with everyone. He had always been a flirty drunk. Mark started to feel somewhat jealous. He also felt a bit concerned because Chris too got very handsy when soused and he kept on getting closer to Tom, practically fawning over him at this point.

As more time passed, it started to bother him greatly because Tom and him had been getting closer recently, sharing a few hidden kisses away from the others. If Mark was being honest, he had always harbored feelings for the younger man. He felt a great need to pull Tom away from everyone else.

“Hey Tommy, I gotta go take a piss, come with me?” He asked grabbing him by the wrist. Tim giggled and wrapped himself around Mark as they stood up. “Y-yeah! Okay Marky!” so the two men staggered over to the restrooms. “Maaarky! I wanna have some fun!” He said cornering the smaller man into one of the stalls.

“Honey, I brought you in here to try and sober you up. No more drinks tonight. Now look at me, calm your horny ass.” Mark said steadying him by his shoulders. Tom pouted in response again trying to rub his hands over his best friend’s body. “Babe come on cut that o- oh oh!” Mark cut himself off with a moan as Tom leaned down to suck on his neck.

“Jesus Tom, we can’t do this shit in here!” He said trying to push him away. “Relax, no one else is in here Mark!” Tom replied as he continued to kiss along Mark’s exposed skin. Mark made a noise in protest but didn’t argue any further. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back against the wall, relishing the feeling of the other’s lips and teeth on his flesh.

Tom continued for a while before Mark felt a pressure against his crotch. He smirked as the zipper being undone echoed in the bathroom. A gasp then filled the air as Tom took Mark’s length into his mouth. “Fuck baby…take it deeper.” Mark said guiding Tom’s head further down. He gaged a bit, pausing, but took him all the way down until his nose pressed against the soft curls. “Such a good boy, Tommy.”

The taller man hummed around his cock sending vibrations along it. Mark leaned his head back against the stall wall groaning. “A-alright babe. That’s enough. You’re gonna make me cum. Rather save that for when I fuck that tight little ass of yours.” Mark said smirking as he helped Tom to his feet. The other blushed and bit his lip ring. “Now, continue being a good boy for me and bend over.”

He did as he was told, pulling his shorts and boxers down to his knees. Mark positioned himself behind Tom and nudged at his hole with the head of his cock. They had fucked that morning in the hotel so Mark knew Tom didn’t need any more preparation. “You ready babe?” He asked pressing in the slightest bit.

Tom bit out a moan and nodded frantically, spreading his legs more and popping out his ass. Mark slowly slid in relishing the pleasurable tightness that squeezed around his dick. “M-Maaarky…” Tom mewled. “M-move!” He pushed his hips back wanting to feel the slighter man deeper.

Mark smirked and bit his lip, pulling back out before shoving all the way back in. Tom whimpered and clung to the top of the stall. “Mark! Harder! God please!” He begged, his breath hitching with every thrust. The pace quickly became rough and erratic, Mark trying to pound Tom as hard and fast as he could. Tom had two speeds, slow and loving, or rough and quick. The latter was clearly preferred in his drunken state.

Tom was the first to cum, pushed over the edge by Mark ramming into his prostate. He whined out his name and the thick white globs slid down the wall. Mark’s thrusts became even more erratic as he emptied his load into Tom, causing the other to shiver and groan. They both panted heavily as they came down.

“Hurry, we gotta get this cleaned up!” Mark said slipping out of Tom, wiping away the cum that dribbled out before doing the same to the wall. “Get dressed baby, hopefully we weren’t gone long enough to draw attention.” He finished. Tom nodded and pulled his clothes back up, fastening the button on his shorts.

When they walked back into the room, Tom had not meant to, but hickies covered the length of Mark’s neck. Travis and Tre started to snicker, then the rest joined. “Have fun boys?” Billie Joe asked. The two vocalists of Blink stared at each other than blushed and sat back down quietly. However, soon they were laughing along with the rest. “Pop disaster? More like public disaster.” Chris quipped.


End file.
